Mission
by Nandra-chan
Summary: OS - Les activités nocturnes de Kurogane... Voilà, encore une maison hantée, histoire de passer cinq minutes de frisson glacé... Pas de spoilers


**Titre** : Mission  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Parfois, la nuit, on fait des choses bizarres. Moi, je poste des fics, comme ça, sauvagement, sans prévenir. Kurogane, lui, a des activités bien moins avouables… 

**La review des reviews :**

Je ne vais pas détailler, j'ai répondu à la plupart d'entre vous, mais encore merci pour vos encouragements sur Argaï, et je profite de ce petit OS pour confirmer qu'il y aura bien une suite. Par contre, je suis un peu très occupée en ce moment, alors quand ? Mystère !! (désolée si vous avez plein d'alertes, j'ai dû reposter plein de fois, ça ne marchait pas du tout chez moi... scrogneugneu de site)

Pour me taper, c'est toujours en bas à gauche, ne vous privez surtout pas !

* * *

**Mission.**

Kurogane se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et retint son souffle. Tout était calme. A travers une petite fenêtre, les rayons de la pleine lune s'infiltraient dans le couloir, dessinant un rectangle de clarté sur l'épais tapis de corde tressée qui isolait le sol du froid.

Lentement, prudemment, en rasant le mur, le grand guerrier progressa jusqu'à l'huis suivant, à l'affût du moindre bruit indiquant que sa présence avait été détectée. Mais le seul son qu'il entendait était celui de sa respiration, profonde, un peu tendue, et les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Il avança encore, et effleura quelque chose du coude. Le quelque chose vacilla un peu. _Merde ! Une potiche !_ Il tendit les mains pour rattraper l'objet, dont la chute n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de réveiller tous les occupants de l'étage, voire plus, mais le gentil vase avait, de lui-même décidé de rester en place, ce dont l'intrus lui fut infiniment reconnaissant.

Il reprit son avancée silencieuse, non sans s'être giflé mentalement pour cette maladresse inexcusable, et copieusement insulté aussi, un peu. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être aussi malhabile, mais il devait bien s'avouer que cette mission le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dérober le bien d'autrui. Cependant, la fin justifiait les moyens, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. S'il se faisait prendre, il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Surtout si ses compagnons apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait. Il voyait d'ici le regard un peu déçu de la princesse, chargé de reproches, et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de chien battu du gosse, toujours si droit, si correct. Sans parler du magicien qui en profiterait pour se payer sa tête pendant… hyuuu, longtemps. Non, non, allez, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il s'efforça de se concentrer, reprit son chemin jusqu'au palier et se retrouva face aux escaliers de bois.

Descendre. Lentement. Marche après marche. Pendant sa mission de repérage dans la journée, il avait bien fait attention. La douzième, la septième et la sixième étaient celles qui grinçaient le plus. Il redoubla donc de précautions, essayant de se faire le plus léger possible. Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment aimé être dans la peau d'un certain mage blond à la démarche si aérienne qu'il semblait à peine effleurer le sol du bout du pied.

La descente lui parut durer des heures, mais il finit par atteindre son objectif, le hall d'entrée de la grande demeure. Ici, le sol était couvert de carrelage. Une bénédiction. Silencieux comme un chat, il se glissa dans l'ombre du couloir de l'aile ouest et commença à compter les portes. Celle qu'il l'intéressait était la sixième, s'il avait bien retenu sa leçon.

Quand il l'atteignit enfin, il s'arrêta et, une nouvelle fois, écouta. Tout était calme. Il posa la main sur la poignée qui s'abaissa docilement, poussa… mais le battant refusa de s'ouvrir. L'estomac du guerrier se serra. Fermée à clef !? Non, c'était impossible. Il insista, assortissant sa poussée d'un léger coup d'épaule contre le bois, qui, cette fois, céda. Les gonds jouèrent avec un léger grincement, lui arrachant une grimace.

Il se glissa dans la salle. Il avait presque terminé. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait s'en retourner, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Et sans la moindre culpabilité, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais à l'instant où il allait traverser les derniers mètres le séparant de son objectif, il se figea. Quelqu'un venait. Une personne marchait dans le couloir. A en juger par le bruit de ses pas, elle était légère, mais ne se souciait pas d'être remarquée, elle.

Il eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre un mur avant que le battant ne s'ouvre en grand pour laisser passer une mince silhouette que des vêtements clairs faisaient ressembler à un fantôme. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'on devait l'entendre depuis l'hôtel de ville, voire depuis la dimension qu'ils avaient quittée la veille. Il déglutît péniblement et retint sa respiration.

Le « spectre » ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence, et s'avança droit en direction d'une porte, qu'il ouvrit. Une aura bleutée rayonna autour de son corps, pendant un bref instant. Puis il y eut un bruit léger, le battant se referma, et plus rien. L'obscurité retomba sur la pièce.

Un silence lourd de tension s'instaura et le ninja sut avec certitude qu'il était repéré. La forme évanescente savait qu'il était là. Peut-être depuis qu'elle était entrée, ou peut-être même l'avait-elle suivi dans les couloirs. Il déglutit péniblement et réduisit sa respiration pour la rendre plus discrète. Le pire scénario qu'il pouvait imaginer était en train de se produire. Il allait se faire prendre.

Kurogane attendit plusieurs secondes. Il ne la distinguait pas bien dans le noir, mais il savait que la créature était encore là. Immobile, tapie dans un recoin, elle attendait. Elle l'attendait. Peut-être l'observait-elle ? Peut-être pouvait-elle le voir malgré l'épaisseur des ténèbres. Peut-être le guettait-elle, prête à lui bondir dessus dès qu'il se trahirait ? Et comme un idiot, il n'avait pas emporté son sabre. Crétin de lui-même.

Plusieurs secondes s'égrenèrent. Des heures, lui sembla-t-il. Des siècles…

Soudain, un grognement retentit, tout proche de lui, pour ainsi dire en lui. Un bruit caverneux, un long borborygme puissant, qui le fit sursauter et jurer entre ses dents, malgré toute sa discipline de guerrier accompli. _Pas ça !? Pas maintenant ! Merde_…

Comme si le fantôme avait attendu ce signal, il y eut un léger mouvement dans un angle et la forme claire s'approcha de lui. De plus en plus proche, encore plus proche, pour s'arrêter à moins de deux pas. Son cœur se décrocha de sa poitrine et tomba au fond de ses chaussures quand le spectre leva une main délicate, et la posa sur son estomac.

- Tu as faim… dit une voix qui n'était pas plus qu'un murmure. Tu t'es trahi.

Il n'osait pas bouger, paralysé par ce simple contact, si léger mais qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il frémit et se colla un peu plus à la cloison. La pierre était dure et froide contre son dos.

L'apparition parut s'en amuser.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Tu es pris, dit-elle en posa une main gelée sur son poignet.

Le souffle manqua au ninja quand elle s'approcha encore, si près que leurs visages se touchaient, si près que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. L'être évanescent y déposa un baiser. Froid. Doux. Sucré. Suave.

- Glace au chocolat, dit la voix, rieuse. Tu n'as pas été assez rapide, Kuro-chan, je suis arrivé au congélateur avant toi. C'est dommage, hein ? Je me demande ce que vont dire les enfants quand ils apprendront que tu voulais piquer de la nourriture en douce.

Kurogane grogna comme un ours, attrapa le magicien par la taille, et reprit d'office de la glace au chocolat. La faim justifiait les moyens, et après tout, il l'avait bien méritée, non ?


End file.
